


Correct

by ccleverr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Johnlock - Freeform, Smut, autocorrect, mishap, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccleverr/pseuds/ccleverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another autocorrect mishap short fic-- yeah, this is extremely short. The mini-concept popped into my head when I was at work and I didn't have much imagination to continue-- I think it works well as a mini... what do you think?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correct

**fuck me up against the wall when you get home**

John texted blindly while he responded to the barista, then took the black coffee that was offered to him. He normally made coffee at home every morning, but Sherlock had rented the coffee beans out to three gray mice for the week, and John hadn't had a chance to get to the shop for more.

Sherlock's reply came quickly, and John had a free hand to open the message. _Gladly._

Odd choice of response, but John thought nothing of it as he continued his walk to Bart's.

"8:30 patient cancelled," Justin, the clinic secretary, informed Dr. Watson as he entered the hospital. "And your 1 o'clock switched to 3."

"Thanks, Justin." John said, and went into his office. He turned on his computer monitor and began checking his email; as he was in the middle of reading a quite lengthy one, he blindly shot out another text to Sherlock again. 

**I want to see you come**

_Will you let me come inside?_

John looked down long enough to read Sherlock's text, and promptly became confused.

**uh Sherlock you've had a key to Baker Street longer than I have**

_that's the strangest dirty talk I've ever heard_

What? John was growing nervous now as well as confused, and immediately opened up the message archive. 

//fuck me up against the wall when you get home

//Gladly.

//I want to see you come

//Will you let me come inside?

//uh Sherlock you've had a key to Baker Street longer than I have

//that's the strangest dirty talk I've ever heard

John's face grew hot and he himself grew angry. 

He was ready to respond immediately with: **SHERLOCK THAT WAS AUTOCORRECT WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY PHONE**

_I'd say sorry... but this is funny_

**did you switch ALL my usual phrases? I mean, I don't say "let me know when you're coming home" or "remember it's Molly's birthday" all too often**

_no but you do start an awful lot of messages with "let me know" or "remember," don't you?_

**I'm going to kill you. this is mortifying. plus I have to change everything back now. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THINK IT'D BE A GOOD IDEA TO PULL THIS ON ME**

_reread the messages_

John did, feeling sick. Then something clicked. Sherlock had a motive. He has a reason for everything. What was it? Knowing Sherlock, it had to be something twisted and complex. He wanted to shake John's sexuality? He wanted to get John excited? Angry? What? John stared at Sherlock's response: Gladly.

Shit. 

**you've been a bad man, Mr. Holmes. it seems you ought to do something nice for me to make up for all of this. I want your mouth around my cock.**

Sherlock's reply came nearly six minutes later. _that wasn't one of my presets..._

**deduce what you will**


End file.
